


I Just Want to Have My Treat

by BorrowedBlueBox



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Megaforce, Power Rangers R.P.M., Power Rangers Super Megaforce
Genre: Friendship, Gen, I REGRET NOTHING, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4201623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorrowedBlueBox/pseuds/BorrowedBlueBox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Flynn come from Corinth to check on Turbo Falcon and take him back if necessary. Jake and Flynn commiserate about not enjoying their treats. Scott and Troy are stubborn and butt heads. Emma is awesome.</p><p>This started out as a story where Jake and Flynn bond over the fact that they always get called for duty when they're about to enjoy their treats. It obviously spiraled from there. </p><p>Summary sucks, story is better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Want to Have My Treat

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how half of this was born. I was writing a bonding fic between Jake and Flynn and then it took on a life of it's own. I actually quite like this and have toyed with the idea of writing a sequel where the Megaforce team visit Corinth. Not sure if I'll write it though.
> 
> Beta’d, however, if you see any mistakes please let me know and I’ll fix them right away.
> 
> Constructive criticism is accepted but please no negativity. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, RPM or Megaforce. The only thing I own is a computer, internet connection, insomnia, and an account.

Flynn and Scott, RPM blue and red, walked into a frozen yogurt shop that supposedly had great smoothies. Flynn and Scott were in town where a new team of rangers had been fighting to protect Earth. Dr. K had sent them to check on Turbo Falcon, the zord the Megaforce rangers had acquired. They were ordered to bring it back if need be, the zord was too unpredictable. 

“The detector the Doc made pickin’ anything up?” Flynn asked quietly as they made their way to the counter.

“No. Nothing.” Scott sighed.

“Let’s have smoothies to calm down and then we’ll go back to searching.” Flynn suggested with a smile.

Scott rolled his eyes at his friend but humored his friend.

Once the two got to the counter, they ordered, paid the blonde boy behind the counter and went to sit down at a table. A few moments later a girl with brunette hair approached the two, giving them their smoothies.

“Thanks a bunch, lass.” Flynn said, while Scott made a hum in agreement as he messaged his father.

The girl blushed and ran off. 

“Just call him. It’s easier to brief the others if you talk to them at once. Leave the device and I’ll search, you report back to the others.” Flynn said and Scott agreed and made his way out of the shop and most likely to their hotel.

“They weren’t lying, this is a really good smoothie.” Flynn muttered to himself. He tensed a bit when he noticed that he was being stared at from behind him.

He wasn’t sure why, they weren’t being particularly obvious. It could have been his accent, he’d heard all sorts of American accents while the two veteran rangers were in town investigating. The only other thing he could think of was the very slim chance someone had recognized their jackets. But that was highly unlikely. 

He looked at the people behind him using the shiny silver napkin holder. It was a group of teenagers. Three guys and one girl. 

He was debating whether or not to talk to them when he heard a beeping, he saw the teens shuffle and run out, the blonde cashier and the brunette smoothie girl following them. Six teenagers running off in the middle of eating frozen yogurt and working all because of a beeping, he figured he knew what that meant.

Flynn got up and followed after the teens, he rounded a corner to see a bunch of silver grey foot soldiers attacking civilians and the six teens. Flynn sent Scott a quick text telling him where he was and that his assistance would be deeply appreciated before running into the fight.

“Run!” One of the teenagers said, he was wearing a red shirt and exuding the authority of a red ranger. Flynn smirked and couldn’t wait for Scott to meet this kid.

“You’re not safe here! Go get to safety!” The brunette girl said and ran towards him, trying to drag him away.

Having turned her back she hadn’t noticed the foot soldier about to attack her from behind, Flynn used her grip on his arm to drag her out of the spot at the last second.

“Yeah, that’s not happenin’, lass.” Flynn said jumping up and kicking the enemy backwards so it collided with a group of barrels. He ducked just in time to miss a swing from another one, using his leg to trip it, smashing it’s chest with his boot clad foot. 

The girl jumped up when her teammates called her. She opened her mouth to ask him a question when he heard Scott’s voice.

“Flynn, catch!” He held his arm up, palm open and caught the morpher Scott had thrown to him. 

The two had brought their morphers and engine cells just in case, it was beginning to look like that had been a wise choice.

Flynn charged towards a group of foot soldiers, Scott on his tail.

“RPM! Get in gear!” Flynn and Scott yelled at the same time, morphing and tag teamed the foot soldiers.

Flynn didn’t see anything but foot soldiers which was odd and made him worried but he’d deal with that once the foot soldiers were dealt with.

Flynn hadn’t missed the teens’ reactions at the two morphing. He smirked from inside his helmet as he fired several shots from his Turbo Cannon. Scott near him slicing foot soldiers with his Street Saber.

With eight rangers fighting, the foot soldiers were easily defeated. They demorphed and the teens demanded to know who Flynn and Scott were and how they’d gotten the RPM ranger powers.

“Mm, probably because we are the Ranger Operators, or as you said, the RPM rangers.” Scott replied in his best sassy tone.

“What are you doing here? How did you even get your powers? We have your keys.” The red ranger for the group of teenagers asked getting into Scott’s personal space.

“Keys? I don’t know what you mean by that. Our morphers were never destroyed, nor was our power. We retired because we defeated our enemy and brought peace to our world.” Scott snapped.

“Yes, sure you did.” A blonde haired girl said sarcastically, pointing around to their surroundings, foot soldiers lying all over the place.

“Peace in our part of the world. We’re not exactly sure what time this is or what dimension. It’s complicated. Don’t worry, we came simply to talk with you.” Flynn said stepping in trying to de-escalate the situation.

“About what? We’re kind of busy saving the world.” A dark haired guy in a black jacket said.

“We want our zord back. The one you call Turbo Falcon.” Scott demanded.

“Absolutely not.” The other red ranger said immediately.

“If you don’t give it over, we will take it by force.” Scott warned and threatened the other team.

“Scott…” Flynn warned Scott. Scott turned to him.

“No, don’t defend them. They don’t know what they’ve got. They don’t know how unstable he is. Not to mention, they’re freaking kids! Kids, Flynn!” Scott said raising his voice at Flynn.

“With all due respect, we’re not kids. And we earned Turbo Falcon’s trust and he’s become a part of our team.” The female brunette spoke up, her teammates nodding their heads in agreement.

Scott opened his mouth to say something when his phone rang and he growled.

“It’s Doc K. You work this out while I explain to the Doc and my father why a group of bratty teenagers refuse to give us our own damn zord.” Scott hissed and answered his phone, walking off a few feet away.

“I apologize for the way Scott went about this. I’m Flynn.” Flynn said and held his hand out but dropped it when no one would shake it.

“That zord, it’s not… We could never use it, it was too unpredictable. There’s still a few dents in the arena from it. We came to take it back to Corinth so it couldn’t hurt anyone. It was never supposed to be used. It was supposed to be deactivated. We’re not even sure how it became reactivated.” Flynn explained to the group who glared at him.

“Look, it’s dangerous and I don’t want anyone getting hurt. The Doc doesn’t want anyone else getting hurt because of her technology. Please let us take it back with us.” Flynn spoke sincerity in his voice.

“No. It works alright for us.” The red ranger said.

“Alright isn’t good enough.” Scott said through gritted teeth.

“Doc and the Colonel say if they refuse to give it to us and it’s actually helping them, then we leave it but they have a few conditions though.” Scott said, looking at the group.

“You let Flynn look at it, we take schematics of it back with us, and you allow us to fix a few bugs that we need to fix so it will continue to work with you.” Scott relayed the conditions.

“N---“ The red ranger began to speak before Scott cut him off.

“It’s non-negotiable. You comply or our teammates will be here in an instant and we will take it by force.” Scott said with finality.

Before the other team could speak up, their morphers went off. They answered them and Flynn and Scott heard them talking to someone named “Gosei.” This Gosei guy was telling them to agree to the conditions and the RPM rangers would be of much help.

“If only Doc K could hear them call us the RPM rangers.” Scott scoffed.

“I think it’s best she doesn’t. What she lacks in size and physicality, she more than makes up in wits and yelling.” Flynn said.

“Not to mention she just finished building her death ray.” Scott joked.

“Ah yes, valid point, Scott.” Flynn replied in a similar joking tone.

The death ray was more a gun that would eliminate any left over Venjix hardware. Ziggy had jokingly called it a death ray and the name had stuck.

“You guys have a death ray?” A voice asked drawing the two other rangers’ attention. It was the blue ranger who had asked that, he looked both frightened and excited at the thought, honestly Flynn couldn’t blame him.

“No. It’s a joke.” Scott replied seriously.

“So… Are we calling our back up or are you agreeing to the conditions?” Scott asked, folding his arms over his chest.

“We’re agreeing, on one condition of our own.” The red ranger spoke, mimicking Scott’s stance. Scott and Flynn groaned and Scott pulled out his phone to call for their teammates.

“Our resident engineer science mechanic jack of all trades guy here gets to watch you to make sure you don’t mess anything up.” The guy in the black jacket said and pointed towards the blue ranger.

Flynn and Scott shared a look, sighed, and then turned to the teens telling them they had a deal.

“I’m Emma.” The brunette girl said and held her hand out, Flynn and Scott shaking it. She introduced her teammates and Flynn introduced Scott.

“Don’t worry, Scott will warm up to you guys eventually. You’ll see he’s a nice guy.” Flynn said when Scott walked off to inform the others back in Corinth of the deal.

They were lead somewhere before being blindfolded and led to their base. Scott had put up a fight at being blindfolded but eventually gave in because they were wasting time.

Once at the base, the detector went haywire. A robot was running around yelling about loud noises and Flynn flipped the switch on the device off. The red and black rangers had gone to get a work table for Flynn to use. Flynn had assured the rangers that he would be able to work on the zord using a function that made it shrink in size.

“Sorry about that. It’s set to alert us if we’re near the zord. Leave it to the Doc to make it loud.” Flynn apologized.

“It’s almost as if she doesn’t trust us to find it…” Scott griped with a fondness for their mentor.

“That’s probably because she only just barely does, if she even does at all.” Flynn said in a half joking and half serious tone.

“Tensou, pull up a connection to Corinth.” A voice came from a giant tiki mask looking thing on the wall. It was similar to the rangers’ morphers. 

“That’s Gosei, our mentor.” Emma explained.

“Gosei, this is Flynn and Scott.” Emma introduced.

“It is a pleasure to meet you, rangers. Thank you for your help.” Gosei said.

“I thought it was weird with Doc K at the beginning, but that is weirder.” Scott told Flynn which earned him a glare from Troy, the red ranger, and the black ranger, Jake, to curl his hands into fists.

“Not that I’m complaining, trust me!” Scott said defensively, putting his hands up.

“Scott, what are you doing now to get yourself in trouble?” Came Summer’s voice.

Everyone turned to look at one of Tensou’s screens and saw the others in Corinth.

“Oh, just pissing off the locals.” Flynn replied sarcastically.

“So the usual then?” Dillon responded with sarcasm equal to Flynn's.

“Where is the zord?” Dr. K asked, getting to the point and immediately ending the non-zord related discussion.

The yellow ranger, Gia, brought it forward and Flynn placed it on the table, Noah, the blue ranger, next to him observing.

The other rangers sat down and watched. After a bit, Emma stood up and said she was going to get froyo for everyone and tugged Orion, the silver ranger, up with her. She asked Scott if he and Flynn would want some and if so, what flavor.

“Flynn will have a smoothie. I don’t quite know what froyo is, though.” Scott spoke up, speaking on Flynn’s behalf because the mechanic was busy talking with Gemma and Dr. K about something.

“It’s frozen yogurt. People call it froyo.” Emma explained with a smile.

“Okay, yeah I’ll have one. Strawberry, please?” Scott replied.

“What kind of smoothie should I get Flynn?” Emma asked.

“Pretty much anything made with actual fruit.” Scott answered as Flynn spoke up, not looking up from the blue prints of the zord.

“I’m in a citrus mood, so something with pineapple or orange in it, or even better, both. Please and thank you, lass.” Flynn replied and then asked Gemma about a wiring problem.

Emma nodded and dragged Orion out with her. The two weren’t gone for long, making Scott wonder how close to the city their base was.

She handed out the froyo and gave Flynn his smoothie earning her another thank you and smiled when Flynn called her lass again.

A few minutes later an alarm of sorts went off and everyone looked to Gosei.

“There’s trouble in the city square. It looks tough, perhaps our new friends could help us?” Gosei asked.

“I wouldn’t mind beating up something.” Scott said, popping his neck.

“What about Flynn and Noah? Turbo Falcon?” Emma asked.

“I can finish fixing the bugs electronically from my end.” Dr. K spoke up. 

“Well, come on then, blue rangers.” Emma said.

“Aw man, you get to go…” Gemma began.

“Blow stuff up and fight, while we sit here!” Gem finished.

“Don’t mind them, it’s a twin thing.” Scott said when the other rangers looked at the twins with a confused expression.

“Even in a different dimension I can’t enjoy a smoothie!” Flynn said as they ran out of the base.

“Tell me about it. I’m always called to duty when I’ve just received my froyo! I rarely get to enjoy it!” Jake commiserated with Flynn.

“Just get through this and I’ll buy you each a new froyo and smoothie.” Emma said shutting both rangers up.

“I like you. Normally we just have Doc K give him a look, a really terrifying look, by the way. Your way works too. Perhaps when all this is over and you’ve retired, you ought to come to Corinth.” Scott laughed.

Five of the rangers glared at Scott who laughed again.

“All six of you can visit.” He amended and the girls and Orion smiled.

“See, I told you he’d warm up to you. Also, don’t mention the look. I can’t go into battle terrified.” Flynn joked as they made their way to the city square.


End file.
